


My New Owners Are The Blue Lions!?

by Ingenueity



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Multi, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Parody, Reverse Harem, auction fic, authentic literary study of early 2000 works, no beta we die like Glenn, shout out to everyone who voted "auction fic" this is for u, tw: i used the word orbs instead of eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingenueity/pseuds/Ingenueity
Summary: Byleth was having a normal day until their alcoholic father comes into their room and makes a huge announcement!! Byleth has been sold to the Blue Lions in order for their father to pay of their debt. Omg! How will Byleth react around these dreamy guys!? The Blue Lions seem nice enough... Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all!!
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/My Unit | Byleth, Blue Lions Students & My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Sylvain Jose Gautier/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	My New Owners Are The Blue Lions!?

**Author's Note:**

> this work was inspired by authentic literary pieces from the early 2000's.

Byleth was alone in their room, sharpening their dagger when there was a sudden knock on the door. They looked up as Jeralt pushed the door open ever so slightly.

“Hey, kid.” He said.

Byleth looked over to where their father was peeking in. 

“I have some bad news.” Jeralt pushed open the door and leaned back against the door frame, his face was completely flushed red. If Byleth had to take a wild stab at it, they guessed their father had been drinking all night again. “Or maybe it’s good news. I don’t know. It depends on your perspective.”

“What?” Byleth set their dagger down on their nightstand. Their look was ever unreadable.

“I’ve been drinking again.” Jeralt confessed.

“I figured.” Byleth said. 

“There was this local auction in the city.” Jeralt paused to hiccup. “There were all sorts of things at the auction that could benefit a mercenary group like ours. Let’s see... there were axes, spears, swords… uh…”

“How is this bad news?” Byleth asked.

“The point is I sold you.”

“What.”

“Times are hard, kid.” Jeralt scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. “Liquor isn’t cheap. For plot purposes, this was the only way.” Jeralt moved aside to let a group of three young men through the door. “Here are your new owners.”

The way the three dreamy men walked into the room was captivating. Their clothes were finely kept and each bore a certain noble essence about them. It could only be them...

Byleth gasped.

“Oh. My. Sothis. Dad. I can’t believe you sold me to the Blue Lions.” Byleth said in disbelief.

“My. You’re certainly a cute one.” Sylvain smiled as he ran his fingers through his immaculate bishonen hair. “I need to remember this moment, Sweetheart. I’ve been waiting to meet a lovely thing like you my entire life.”

Byelth picked their dagger back up and pointed it at Sylvain.

“Hmph. Put that thing down.” Felix crossed his arms as he scowled. “He’s a harmless idiot. Although If you really want to teach him a lesson I won’t stop you.”

“Tsk, tsk. Felix.” Sylvain grinned.” Don’t show our little pet your bitter side right off the bat. That’s no way to make a first impression.”

“Hello, Beloved.” Prince Dimitri said as he bowed. “We are your new owners now but do not let that alarm you. Let us make the best of this new arrangement.”

Byleth found themselves holding back a blush. The way Faerghus prince bowed and spoke so sweetly sent their head spinning.

“Well, if you insist.” Byleth said as they stood from the bed and walked over to where the guys were. Dimitri took Byleth’s hand as he and the rest of the Blue Lions walked them out of the shoddy tavern Jeralt’s mercenary troupe had been staying at. As they walked down the steps Byleth noticed before them was a magnificent carriage with several black horses in front.

How magnificent, Byleth thought.

“I’ve always wanted to ride in one of these.” Byleth admitted. Romantic fairy tale notions had always secretly enticed Byleth. They used to have plenty of dreams where they rode in a horse drawn carriage while getting absolutely fucking railed by three handsome noblemen. Now it was all coming true!

It was just like Cinderella, sort of.

Dimitri smiled apologetically as the group reached the bottom of the steps. Dimitri looked down to face the bluenette. The way Dimitri’s blue orbs glistened like relaxing waves on the moonlit ocean sent shivers down Byleth’s spine.

“Beloved, I must apologize. Felix and I have urgent matters to attend to in Faerghus. Your ride is right there.” He motioned over to where Sylvain stood. 

“I’m not ready for the lance of ruin just yet.” Byleth said.

“We’ll have plenty of time for that later.” Sylvain winked. “For now I’ll be the one carrying you to our mansion. Now which position would you like? I’ll carry you bridal style or give you a piggyback ride.”

“Sylvain. You could just take the horse you arrived on.” Felix huffed.

“Piggyback.” Byleth said.

“As my love commands.” Sylvain turned around as Byleth hopped on the redhead’s back. “You better hold on tight spider monkey.”

“We will be home later tonight.” Dimitri brushed over Byleth’s lips with his gloved hand. “I promise I won’t keep you waiting for long.”

As Dimitri and Felix rode off into the night, Sylvain strode forward majestically with Byleth clinging onto his back. He ran through the village to the other side and up a winding trail. After a half an hour they arrived at a gorgeous three story manor.

“Wow. It’s beautiful.” Byleth whispered.

“Not as beautiful as you are.” Sylvain bent down as Byleth hopped off. “I’m glad those two have group therapy scheduled tonight so I could spend this moment with you.”

“Oh Sylvain~.” Byleth said.

“Because believe me, I’ll just need a moment before you totally and irrevocably mine.” Right in front of the manor, Sylvain grabbed the small of Byleth’s back closing the space between them. Sylvain slowly leaned in and-

[ Ingenueity: 0 _ 0 omg are tey going 2 do it?  
*Felix slams open teh door*  
Felix: SHUT THE FUK UP!!!  
felix: We’d find out a lot sooner if you didn’t interrupt the story  
Ingeunueity: Yesssssir! rofl (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ) ]

“Master Sylvain!” A cute guy with silver hair and freckles opened the door to the manor. He was dressed in a smart butler getup and held a silver platter with a dozen little sweets on them.

“There’s a phone call for you in the foyer.” Ashe proudly announced.

“What the hell, Ashe. How can I have a phone call? Fódlan doesn’t have electricity.”

“I know that sir, I just wanted to conveniently interrupt. I figured I’d even wear this embarrassing outfit…” It was cute how hard Ashe was blushing and fidgeting right now. He looked so red that someone who was really bad at writing similes might say he looked like a cherry tomato with a bad sunburn under an infrared reptile heat lamp.

“C-cute.” Byleth said.

Sylvain stepped back and motioned for Byleth to come inside the manor. Once Ashe, Byleth, and Sylvain were inside Byleth’s eyes widened. The manor was extremely extravagant. The foyer was fancy. The halls were handsome. The alliteration was annoying.

“You must be hungry! Let me show you 2 the kitchen.” Ashe took Byleth by the hand and let them away down a hall of stained glass. Sylvain barely had time to keep up. After they passed their third corridor, Ashe stopped. 

“What are you doing Ashe. This doesn’t look like the kitchen.” Byleth had grown up in a tavern so their idea of what a kitchen was supposed to look was completely warped but still… Where they were standing now just looked like a plain hallway.

“O-oh. That’s because this is just a plain hallway.” Ashe said as he reached for the collar of his shirt, tugging on it. He undid his sexy black tie, exposing his neck in the process. “I-if you wanted to have me right here and now I wouldn’t object.” Ashe looked down as he awaited Byleth’s response. “I know it’s sudden but… when I first saw you I-I-. I knew I was in love with you!!!”

Byleth didn’t speak a word as they trailed their finger down the front of Ashe’s butler suit. They undid a few buttons teasingly, enjoying Ashe’s squirming reaction.

[Ingenueity: （｡>‿‿<｡ ）  
Lindhardt: (-＿-)zzz…  
Ingenuity: Omggg Lin get out of here ur not even a Blue Loin!! XD ]

Just then a large silhouette obscured Byleth’s vision.

“Ahem.” They heard a deep voice from behind them. 

“I heard from Sylvain that you were looking for the kitchen. This isn’t it.” Dedue said. As Byleth turned slowly, they saw the Duscur man standing there with a serious look on his face. Dedue was only wearing a small towel wrapped around his waist because he had just come out from the hot springs conveniently located behind the manor. His muscles glistened.

“Why does everyone keep interrupting me tonight? I’m just trying to live my best life.”

“Dimitri and Felix have returned. They requested your presence in the main foyer.” Dedue said.

“Oh they were that quick?” Byleth asked.

“They usually finish fast.” Dedue said. 

“Damn. ok.” Byleth said.

All three of them walked into the main foyer where the Blue Lion guys were. Dimitri took notice of Byleth and smiled fondly. Sylvain wasted no time in complimenting Byleth again. 

“Every time I see you, you look more radiant than ever.” Sylvain smiled devilishly.

“You’re so cute!” Ashe said. 

“Hmph.” Felix hmphed. 

“You do look most becoming tonight.” Dimitri bowed. 

“Oh. I think I will be coming tonight.” Byleth said as Dedue put his hands on their shoulders. The rest of the Blue Lions continued to voice their praise and Byleth was suddenly surrounded. “I think I could get used to this.” They said.


End file.
